All I Wan't For Chistmas Is You
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Tres amigos estan haciendo su carta a Santa cuando Ginny llega y tambien hace la suya.Que sera loq ue esta pelirroja pedira, le traeran lo que ella desea como regalo o no.Es un ligero yuri HermionexGinny FELIZ NAVIDAD espero y les guste es mi regalo.


Hola este es un fic algo pequeño, sobre si esta canción la adoro me encanta la versión de My chemical romance y me recordó cuando hace un año con mis amigas hice algo parecido solo que no a Santa, pero desgraciadamente no nos trajeron lo que pedimos. XP Así que este fic va dedicado a todas ellas (Elisa, Angie y Laura)

Feliz Navidad.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need**_

_**And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace**_

_**Santa Clause will make me happy with a toy on Christmas day**_

_**And I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby.**_

El espíritu navideño se había apoderado de todos los rincones de Howgarts y en la casa de Gryffindor no era la excepción.

Como eran vacaciones de Navidad pocos estudiantes se encontraban en el castillo y tres de esos estudiantes se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor sentados cerca de la chimenea, con un pergamino y pluma en la mano.

-Porque estamos haciendo esto-pregunta Hermione entre molesta, divertida y no era para menos.

-Se supone que nuestra carta para Santa Clause-contesto Ron.

-Vamos Herm hazla no pierdes nada que tal si te traen lo que pides-le dice Harry burlandose.

A lo que Hermione empieza a escribir algo en su el retrato de la dama gorda aparece una pelirroja llena de nieve, camina en dirección donde se encuentran sus amigos intrigada por ver que tanto hacían.

-Hola.

-Hola Ginn-contesta la castaña.

-Toma 'hermanita'-le da un pergamino y una pluma.

-Gracias-los toma y se sienta en el sillón de alado-¿para qué es?

-Hay que hacer la carta para Santa-le contesta Harry.

-Vale está bien-empieza a escribir su carta.

Este trió parecían niños chiquitos pues estaban muy concentrados en escribir su carta, principalmente porque no sabían que pedir o de todo lo que era más seguro les pudiera traer, una no tenia problema en eso.

"Es fácil solo quiero una cosa en especial"-pensaba la pelirroja.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish oh I won't even wish for snow**_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick**_

_**Won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play.**_

Pasado un tiempo Ginny ya había terminado su carta a Santa mientras los demás aun seguían escribiendo quien sabe cuánta cosa más.

-Ya terminaste Ginn-pregunta Hermione

-Si este año no quiero mucho—dice observando su carta.

'_Querido Santa:_

_Esta Navidad no voy a pedirte demasiado como antes acostumbraba ya que este año no me preocupo por la cantidad de regalos bajo el árbol y no voy a colgar mi media en la chimenea porque estoy segura no va a caber mi regalo en el y te dejo en claro que voy a esperarte para asegúrame que me tares lo que te pido._

_Quiero que me traigas a una castaña algo testaruda de acaballo siempre alborotado, que sea una puedes pasar eso por alto si no ya no sería la Hermione que me eso es todo lo que deseo y anhelo esta Navidad._

_Con cariño Ginny.'_

-Ya termine-grita Ron después de un buen rato.

-Está bien ya es hora de irnos a comer-anuncia Harry-vamos a dejar las cartas en el árbol.

Los cuatro se levantan para colocar sus cartas en el árbol y apresurase a comer tenían todo el día por delante para divertirse y de paso molestar a los de grados menores que se hubieran quedado.

_**Cause I just want you here tonight,**_

_**Holding**__** on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do**_

_**Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby**_

_**Oh our lives are shining surrounding everywhere**_

_**Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing oh I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa wont you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won't**__** you bring back my baby to me.**_

Aquella seria Noche Buena así que todos fueron a dejar sus medias en la pues se encontraban cansados ya que toda la tarde se la pasaron afuera jugando con la nieve (jejeje que infantil me suena eso pero bueno) al poco rato una persona bajaba en busca de una carta en especial.

-¡Por Merlín! Donde diantres puso su carta-decía Hermione buscando la carta de su Ginny (que posesiva).

Cuando por fin encontró la carta se sorprendió mucho de ver lo que estaba pidiendo.

"Tendrá lo que pide"-pensaba la castaña.

No tenía la más remota idea de cómo le iba a hacer para que Ginny se sorprendiera por su regalo, si se envolvería como un regalo o se pondría un moño y la esperaría al lado del á esa idea era mala idea pues si alguien antes de ella salía a buscar sus regalos lo más seguro seria que la verían y que oso pasaría.

-Ya sé como puedo hacerlo!

Se pone a buscar unos pergaminos, una pluma y tinta para lo que planeaba hacer después de todo no era tan mala idea y a la pelirroja se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Coloca un pedazo de pergamino en la bota de Ginny, otro lo puso entre los regalos que había en el árbol esperando que con eso fura suficiente.

Corre en dirección del cuarto de Ginny toca la puerta y pasa por debajo un pergamino, se esconde para no ser descubierta.

-¡Que horas son estas de molestar a las personas!-bosteza y perezosamente se levanta para ver quien tocaba la puerta-que quieres-pregunta a la nada, nadie se encontraba ahí.Cuando va a cerrar la puerta pisa un pedazo de pergamino, lo levanta y lo lee.

'_Para: Ginny._

_Como este año has sido una niña muy buena te he traído lo que me has como estás leyendo te traje tu regalo así que corre por el búscalo pronto o se asfixiara.'_

No podía creer lo que estaba escrito en ese pergamino, bajo corriendo las escaleras buscando a u castaña, al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta que no había nadie, algunos regalos bajo el árbol y las medias que el día anterior habían colgado.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, you, it's you, you, oh baby**_

_**All I want is you **_

_**You, you, you, you, you**_

-Que mierda-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sofá-ja ja ja que ilusa jamás iba a tener ese regalo-dice y observa que algo sale de su media.

Se acerca a ver de qué se trata y encuentra otro pergamino que decía.

_´Sigue buscando._

_Ve si entre los regalos no está el que tanto dices necesitar.´_

Con esa nota en mano se pone a buscar entre los regalos algo que pueda llamarle la atención o una pista que la guie a su verdadero regalo, encima de un regalo que decía su nombre se encontraba una nota más.

_´Ya te falta poco para que puedas encontrar tu tan preciado único que me pediste te lo traje por ser una niña buena también agradécele que se realice tu deseo._

_Ve a buscar tu presente en tu cuarto.'_

Sin perder más tiempo corre en dirección a u cuarto, agradecida de que fueran vacaciones y fuera la única en el cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta casi se cae de espaldas pues alguien prácticamente se colgó de su cuello.

-Feliz Navidad Ginn-le dice Hermione dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias Herm-le dice dándole otro beso en esta ocasión más largo.

**Fin.**

Ok ya termine con esta pequeña historia espero les allá gustado y dejen comentarios.Y si no los dejan pues no me molesta solo lo hice por el mero gusto de escribir y hacer algo cagado.

Les deseo una feliz navidad a quienes entren a leer que se la pasen genial.


End file.
